Here We Are, Together Again
by Silver Akuma Kitsune
Summary: There are lots of mysteries between the three worlds that we know nothing about. The dead has come back and things are turning upside down for everyone. Who is the real evil? Will they figure it out in time before they lose everything?
1. Default Chapter

Konnichi wa minna-san!!!

This is a new ficcie I'm writing. It has me and my friends in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and InuYasha also any anime characters that pops up.

Warning: Spoilers, OOC, and lots more are in this fic.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER ONE:** **THE TWO MYSTERIOUS EXCHANGE STUDENTS**  
  
In Ningenkai, a young boy named Phillip was walking on the deserted street at midnight. Once in a while, a car would drives by. Other than that, it was really quite. No sound was heard throughout the streets.  
  
Phillip walked silently home. It was past his bedtime and his parents were probably asleep by now. Phillip didn't feel like going home. At home, his parents would abuse him to no end, which is why he always goes to the park to escape the torture. Neighbours around knew about this secret, but they were afraid to go to the police since Phillip's parents are leaders of a very powerful group.  
  
Phillip walked sadly home; hoping his parents would not punish him for staying out so late at night. Every night he would pray for his parents to stop abusing him.  
  
When Phillip was home, he silently crept upstairs, so he won't wake his parents up. He sighed when he was in his room. The changed into his pajamas and went to bed.  
  
The next day, Phillip woke up. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He saw a note saying his parents are going to be home late at night. Phillip was quite happy about this. He skipped breakfast and went straight to school.  
  
He walked silently by himself, as usual. He was in a very good mood, not knowing that today is the day that will turn his world upside down and not for the better.  
  
When he got to school, Phillip was putting his things in his locker. He didn't have any friends at school. He didn't have friends anywhere. Everybody thought he was weird. He was always lonely, but today he didn't care. He was still in a very good mood.  
  
At class, his teacher announced that there are two exchange students, from America, are going to be in his class today. " The two exchange students are girls, so treat them nicely and help them around the school." The teacher, Mr. Tsukami, stopped talking when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and there standing outside the classroom was two girls.  
  
Both girls had black hair and dark brown eyes. The first girl had shoulder length hair; she was wearing a pink T-shirt and white jeans. The second girl was taller and had shorter hair than the first girl did. She was wearing a red T-shirt with a hood and long bottom pants.  
  
"Class, there are our two new students. This is Catherine Carson," Mr. Tsukami pointed to the first girl, " And this is Lilica Nessen," he pointed to the second girl.  
  
"Now where should I seat you two ladies?" Mr. Tsukami pondered out loud, "How about... Catherine, you sit in front of Phillip and Lilica, you sit beside Phillip."  
  
The two girls nodded and sat down where they were assigned to sit.  
  
Phillip felt very uneasy, sitting near the two girls. He had a strange feeling that made him feel like he should be careful with them.  
  
After school, he found out that the two girls were in every single class he was in. His good mood was starting to falter.  
  
While he was walking home, he heard someone behind him and found out that it was Lilica. He started to walk fast until he was at a slow run. Lilica was still following him. He walked through a dark and damp alley. He was still running, but he had to stop when he saw Catherine at the entrance and Lilica still following him. He stopped abruptly, almost crashing into Catherine.  
  
"Phillip, please we need to talk to you. I know this is kind of a stupid way to get you to talk to us, but we needed you to be at a quiet place where no one is going to eavesdrop on us. It's really important and we don't want to answer any questions where there's a lot of people," Catherine said.  
  
"OK.... that is a stupid way to get me to talk in a quiet place," Phillip said," Well...I'm here now. Can you say what you wanted to say and get it over with?"  
  
"No, this is not the place we want to talk to you in," said Lilica.  
  
"Where do you want to talk to me at?" Phillip said, getting a little impatient.  
  
"Follow us," Catherine said. She and Lilica, then, started to walk out of the alley.  
  
Phillip followed them. He started to bombard them with questions whenever there were no people around.  
  
Lilica was getting annoyed and said, "SHUT UP!"  
  
Phillip immediately stopped talking.  
  
When they got to the park, Phillip saw there were a lot of people there. He got a little bit confuse because the two girls said they were going to talk and explain things at a quiet place with no one but them.  
  
They continued walking until they were at the edge of the forest in the park. Phillip had heard rumors saying that there were dangerous creatures in there. Phillip, Catherine, and Lilica walked into the forest. Phillip felt quite scared, but Catherine and Lilica were calm.  
  
They continued walking deeper into the forest, and then they saw a figure. The figure had a feminine feature, so they assumed that she was a girl. The girl walked toward them. Phillip, Catherine, and Lilica all saw that there was a boomerang behind the girl. Catherine and Lilica got into a fighting stance, getting ready to fight her. While Phillip hid behind a tree feeling kind of scared.  
  
The girl continued to walk toward them.  
  
"I'm not here to cause trouble," she said. Now Phillip, Lilica, and Catherine were positive that she was a girl.  
  
"But I do need him to come with me," she said, pointing to Phillip," You two girls can come if you wish."  
  
"No, we need him to follow us," Lilica said calmly.  
  
"He is coming with me," the girl said, getting a bit impatient.  
  
"HE IS COMING WITH US!" Lilica shouted, losing her patience.  
  
"Tell us a little bit about yourself and perhaps we will think about it," Catherine said calmly.  
  
"Fine. My name is Eva. I need him to follow me to Reikai because Koenma needs to talk to him," Eva stated.  
  
"Hmm... Koenma? The toddler?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Yes, that is him," Eva said.  
  
"Sure, we will go to Koenma, but after he will follow us to Makai," Catherine said.  
  
"WHAT?" Lilica yelled," You are just going to give up?!"  
  
"I am not giving up, but if it's something important, then we will have to hear about it," Catherine said.  
  
"Fine..." Lilica mumbled.  
  
"Good. Now follow me," Eva said. She, then, created a portal to Reikai.  
  
The four of them jumped into the portal. Phillip was nervous and is now even more scared, but he jumped anyways. When they landed on the ground or fell for Phillip's case, they walked through a very long hall and stopped in front of a very big oak door. They saw a lot of ogres on the way there, lots of colourful ogres. Phillip almost pissed his pants at the sight of it. Eva pushed open the giant oak door and motioned them to walk in.  
  
Inside was a giant desk with piles of paper stacked on top of it.  
  
"Ah...you've brought him," A voice said behind the desk," BOTAN!"  
  
A girl with blue hair and pink eyes rushed into the room. She was wearing a pink kimono with blue flowers on it," Yes Lord Koenma?"  
  
"Bring Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama here. I want them to hear this as well," Koenma said.  
  
"Yes Lord Koenma," Botan said, obediently.  
  
"OK now," Koenma said," Do you no why I brought you here, Phillip?" Phillip was too afraid to speak, so he just shook his head.  
  
Koenma, then, walked out from behind the desk.  
  
What Phillip saw made him shocked, very shocked. Standing there, in front of him, was a toddler with a pacifier in his mouth. Phillip wanted to laugh, but he was scared to since lots of people respected this Koenma guy.  
  
"Well, you're here because-" Koenma was cut off when four boys and Botan came into the room," Ah...You're here. That was quick, but the quicker the better."  
  
"Phillip, I want you to meet four of my best detectives. Well, gentlemen. Can you please introduce yourselves?" Koenma said.  
  
"I'm Yusuke! It's nice to meet you," the one known as Yusuke said.  
  
"I'm the great Kazuma, Kuwabara," Kuwabara said. He, then, ran up to Catherine and Lilica," Hi, lovely ladies. Would one of you marry me?"  
  
Catherine and Lilica's eyes both twitched, then they both punched Kuwabara. Kuwabara hit the wall and fell unconscious.  
  
Yusuke burst into laughter. A boy with red hair grinned and a boy with black hair and had a star burst in the middle smirked.  
  
The boy with red hair chuckled, then said," It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kurama."  
  
Catherine and Lilica smiled.  
  
"Who's the guy that's sitting on the window sill?" Lilica asked.  
  
"That's Hiei. He doesn't talk much," Kurama said.  
  
"I see," Lilica said," Well, I'm Lilica."  
  
"And I'm Catherine." Catherine said.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat," Now that the introductions are over. I have important news to tell you all. Recently there have been strange events happening in Makai. A demon even sent me a note saying that Phillip will die. We are not sure if this is true or if this is a threat, but it's better to be safe than sorry. So now, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara here will be protecting you." Phillip nodded.  
  
"Now, you better get moving," Koenma said, "To Makai now. Ah...Botan, can you make them a portal to Makai?"  
  
"Sure!" Botan said, cheerfully. She then made a portal to Makai, just as Koenma instructed.  
  
Lilica and Catherine jumped into the portal first, followed by Phillip, then Eva. The four boys, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, jumped in last.  
  
When they landed, Phillip once again fell on his ass, this time joined by Kuwabara, other than that, the other people landed gracefully on the grass.  
  
They walked for a while. Then, all, but Phillip, felt a strong youki in a nearby bush.  
  
"Come out!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Eva, Yusuke, Lilica, and Catherine all got ready for a fight.  
  
They heard an evil laugh. Then, out jumped a girl with jet-black hair. She had dark brown eyes that are almost black. She wore a black cloak. Also, a black pendent with a red spot that looked like fire. The girl was quite tall.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" Lilica demanded.  
  
The girl grinned. "You're impatient today. Hn...very well. My name is Syo Minako. I'm here because-"she was cut of by Yusuke.  
  
"You're here because you want to take Phillip away, aren't you?" Yusuke said.  
  
Syo raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to take him away. I have absolutely no reason to. He is nothing more than a baka ningen."  
  
Phillip stayed silent. He was too afraid to say anything.  
  
"Well! Then why are you here?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hn...I'm here is none of your business," Syo said, glaring at Kuwabara, "You should not worry about my things. Go and bother someone else with your ugly face!"  
  
Kuwabara's face turned red from anger. "If you weren't a girl, I would've hit you by now!" He said, trying to sound tough, which he is failing horribly.  
  
Syo grinned. "Hit me? I'm sure you can't."  
  
"What?! Wanna bet!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Sure!" Syo said, with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Fine! Let's bet for our souls!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"..." Syo said nothing.  
  
"Heh...You're gonna sooo lose your soul to me," Kuwabara said, confidently.  
  
Syo, then, chuckled. The chuckled turned into a very evil laugh. "Me! Losing to you! That's got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Syo said laughing, "But sure! I won't mind having another slave."  
  
"Let's get started now!" Kuwabara said.  
  
Syo and Kuwabara both took their fighting stance. They stood there for a while, then, as if the leaf that just flew by was their signal to start, they charged at each other. In an instant Syo punched Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara went flying and crashed into a tree, the tree fell on Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn...that was child's play." Syo said, quite bored.  
  
The Spirit Detectives, Lilica, Catherine, Eva, and Phillip ran to where Kuwabara was, but then they heard Kuwabara say, "No, I will not lose to her! Not to a girl!" He said, plainly angry and embarrassed.  
  
Syo chuckled. "Try your best!"  
  
"Fine!" Kuwabara said back.  
  
Kuwabara charged at Syo as fast as he can. While he was running toward her, he used his spirit energy to create his trademark weapon, the spirit blades.  
  
When Kuwabara reached Syo, he saw that...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

How was it? Tell me in your reviews!

Syo Minako the Fox Demon and Manslayer 


	2. Tsukata!

Konnichi wa minna-san!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha or any other anime characters that pops up.  
  
Warning: Spoiler and OOC. Cursing and swearing are in this fic.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
** Chapter Two: Tsukata!  
**  
Kuwabara saw Syo was just standing there, doing absolutely nothing that concerns the fight.  
Kuwabara dismissed it and continued to charge toward Syo, but what he didn't see was the small grin on her face and the little speck of crimson in her eyes.  
When Kuwabara was a foot before Syo, Syo suddenly disappeared.  
"What?!" Kuwabara said, clearly surprised and confused, "Where did she go?!"  
The spirit detectives, Phillip, Lilica, Eva, and Catherine were all looking frantically for Syo.  
"Right here!" Syo said from behind Kuwabara. She somehow appeared behind Kuwabara.  
Syo unsheathed her katana and was about to slice Kuwabara in half, when suddenly, a black coloured spirit energy hit her.  
Syo went soaring through the air and hit a huge boulder. She fell limply on the grass.  
"What was that?!" Yusuke shouted.  
Syo grunted, "Shimatta!" she cursed.  
Then, they all heard a laugh and out came a demon with black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black cloak, black pants, and black boots. He wore a cruel smirk on his face. He had black leather wings. He looked like a bat demon.  
"Who are you?" Syo growled.  
The demon chuckled. "Quite an impatient one, aren't you?"  
Syo sent him a death glare. "Well! Are you going to tell me who you are or do I have to force it out of you?"  
The demon chuckled again. "Very well. I am Tsukata," he said.  
"So...Tsukata, what are you doing here?" Kurama calmly asked.  
"I'm here from my master's orders," Tsukata said.  
"What has your master order you to do?" Lilica asked.  
Tsukata, yet again, chuckled. "That is for me to know, but you're going to find out...right about...now!" Tsukata leaped over them and headed straight for Phillip.  
Phillip was so afraid and shocked by the sudden movement that he just stood there, completely hopeless.  
The spirit detectives were running as fast as they could, even with Hiei's speed, they still couldn't make it in time. Tsukata was right in front of Phillip now. He raised his hand and was about to take Phillip away, when suddenly he was hit by a red spirit energy. He went crashing into a tree.  
"Hn! Why are you or your master wasting your time on this fool, here?" Syo asked, pointing at Phillip, "It's pointless!" she continued, "He has absolutely no power or a lot of spirit energy. He's just a regular baka ningen!"  
"Why we want him is none of your business bitch!" Tsukata said, angrily.  
"Hn..." Syo said, "I hate being left out, so I'll just make it my business."  
The argument continued. While they were at each other, the detectives, and the three girls were helping Phillip from trembling.  
"It's OK," Kurama said, trying to calm him down.  
"Yeah...we won't let him get you!" Eva said with a grin on her face.  
The grin and Eva's confident made Phillip more relaxed.  
Then they heard a thud and found that Tsukata was on the ground with a bump forming on his head. Syo was holding her katana.  
"Well! Any last words, kisama?" Syo said, glaring at Tsukata. Tsukata glared right back at Syo.  
"No! Don't kill him yet you fool!" Hiei said.  
Syo growled. "Whom are you calling a fool, shorty?" she said.  
"Hn! Don't you want to know who his master is?" Hiei said.  
"..." Syo said nothing. Hiei smirked at that. Then finally, "Fine! I won't kill him...yet," she said.  
Syo turned to Tsukata. "So! Who is your master?"  
"Hn! As if I'm going to tell you anything!: Tsukata stubbornly said.  
"Well you better," Syo said, menacingly, "Or I'll give you a very slow and painful death!"  
Tsukata's black eyes showed a bit of fear, but he quickly covered it with an expressionless face,  
Syo smirked cruelly. "It's your funeral.," she said.  
Syo raised her katana then she slowly cut his arm, it wasn't very deep at first then she cut harder. She wasn't getting an answer or any sound of pain, so at lightning speed, she cut his arm right off.  
Tsukata screamed in pain and agony. Syo watched with amusement in her eyes. The others stared wide-eyed at the scene before them.  
Blood oozed out where Tsukata's joint of the shoulder and arm. Blood was also on Syo's katana.  
Phillip felt like he was going to faint any second.  
Syo laughed evilly. "So...are you going to tell me now?" she asked.  
Tsukata just glared at her, then said, "I will not tell you! Not now and not ever!"  
Syo chuckled. "I think you'll see it my way very soon" she emphasized the word "very".  
Tsukata just continued to glare at her.  
"Syo! You'll kill him if you damage him any further!" Kurama said, quite worried about what she was going to do.  
"No...I'll continue this until he tells me who his master is. If her doesn't, he is of no use to me," Syo said. Then she turned back to Tsukata. "Ready to lose something else now?" she raised her katana again and slowly cut Tuskata's right leg.  
Tsukata bit his lips, so he wouldn't scream out loud.  
Syo wasn't pleased. She wanted to hear him scream in agony again. "Tell me before I have to but it off!" she threatened.  
"No!" Tsukata yelled.  
"Fine, it's your leg," with that said, Syo cut off his right leg.  
Tsukata's scream had so much pain in it, that the others felt sorry for him.  
"Now, will you tell me" Or do I have to cut off another limb?" Syo said with a very evil smirk. "Come on, tell me if you value your life."  
Tsukata seem to want to tell, but he also didn't want o be punished by his master.  
Tsukata grumbled, 'Fine, I'll tell you."  
Syo smirked. "Good. I'm glad you have finally decided to cooperate with me," she said, satisfied.  
Tsukata sighed. "My master is very powerful and can create lots of powerful demons," Tsukata sighed again, then continued, "His name is..."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Cliffie again!!! ; Well, guess who's his master in your reviews.  
  
Syo Minako the Fox Demon and Manslayer 


	3. Who the Hell is Naraku!

Konnichi wa minna-san  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha or any anime characters in that pops up.  
  
Warning: Spoilers and OOC. This fic contains swearing.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
**Chapter Three: Who the Hell is Naraku?!  
**  
"His name is Naraku..." Tsukata weakly said.  
Syo smirked. "Thanks for the info. Well, now that you're of no use to me anymore. I have absolutely nothing you can do for me," with that said, Syo raised her katana and the others saw Tsukata's head rolling on the grass with blood everywhere.  
Syo chuckled. "Oops?" she said.  
"How could you?!" Eva shouted, "You didn't have to kill him! He has already told you who his master is! You were supposed to spare him!"  
Syo shook her head. "I said no such thing about me sparing him. I said I wasn't going to kill him, yet. I didn't say I wasn't going to kill him," she said, then she continued, "Besides he's going to tell on us. This Naraku sounded quite pathetic, though."  
"But he couldn't! You cut his right arm and his right leg already! He wouldn't be able to walk away!" Lilica said, glaring at Syo.  
Syo shrugged. "Did you not see his wings? I didn't even damage them, so he could just fly away," Syo sighed, "That reminds me. Why didn't he fly away when he had the chance?"  
"You've got a point there," Kurama said.  
"That doesn't matter! What we need to know is...WHO THE HELL IS NARAKU?!" Kuwabara yelled.  
"I think I've heard of him before," said a soft voice.  
Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Lilica, Catherine, Syo, Eva, and Phillip all turned around and saw...a hamster?! They all burst out laughing, except Kurama, Hiei, and Syo who had a very amused smirk no their faces.  
"Hey! Stop laughing!" the hamster said. When no one stopped laughing, it got irritated, so it transformed into a girl with shoulder length hair. The hair was blackish brown. She had brownish eyes. She was wearing a cherry red shirt and baby blue pants. She had a very kind appearance, vulnerable and fragile, too.  
When Kuwabara saw her, he immediately ran up to her and took her hand into his.  
"Will you marry me, pretty lady?" Kuwabara asked, with hearts in his eyes.  
"Er...no, sorry," the girl said.  
Kuwabara disappointedly walked back to the other spirit detectives.  
"What do you know about Naraku?" Syo asked in a low voice.  
"Well, first of all, my name is Amy. You can call me Hamsy, too!" Amy said in a cheerful voice.  
"I don't care who you are! I just want to know who Naraku is!" Syo impatiently said.  
Amy's cheery mood was gone and she gave a sigh. "OK, fine. I've only head about him before. Naraku is a very evil guy. He has and can create more incarnations. Kagura is his main one. She can control the dead. Naraku has a lot of jewel shards," she said.  
"What are jewel shards?" Yusuke asked.  
"Well, jewel shards was once a whole. It was called The Shikon no Tama. It was very powerful and beautiful. With malice, the Shikon Jewel would be even more beautiful. It would shine very brightly," Amy said.  
"Hn...so the Shikon shards were from the Shikon Jewel, so it was shattered, was it not?" Hiei said.  
"Yes, it's shattered, but it can still be fixed!" Amy said, "A-"she was cut off by a rustle from the bush nearby.  
Everyone turned to look at what it was.  
Then, out came a girl with black hair. She was wearing at what looked like a school uniform. After her, a boy with white hair and dog ears. Behind him was a little boy with fox ears and tail. Then, it was a girl with black hair and a little cat-like creature on her shoulders. She, like Eva, had a boomerang behind her back. Next to her, was a boy with black hair. He was holding a saff and his right hand was covered with a cloth. A beaded necklace was holding the cloth in place.  
"Inuyash! Wht are we here? I'm tired!" complained the little fox boy.  
"We're here because Kagome said there was a Shikon shard here!" the one called Inuyasha said.  
"But couldn't we have a rest first!" the little fox said.  
"Uh...Inuyasha?" Kagome said.  
"What is it?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Those people are staring at us!" Kagome said, pointing at their 'audience' who were watching them argue.  
Inuyasha turned around and saw the 'audience' standing there, staring at them.  
"So you finally noticed us?" Syo said, clearly annoyed.  
"Feh! What's it to you?" Inuyasha said, glaring at Syo.  
"Well, we are the ones who are waiting for you to tell us what is going on," Syo said, calmly.  
"We don't need to tell you what is going on!" Inuyasha growled.  
"Well! Let's stop arguing and introduce ourselves!" Kagome said, cheerfully. When Syo heard her perkiness, she had a look of sigust on her face.  
"I'm Kagome!" Kagome said,  
"I'm Shippo," the little fox boy, now known as Shippo, said.  
"I'm Miroku," the boy with the staff said.  
"I'm Sango, and this is Kirara," the girl with the boomerang introduced herself and the cat-like creature.  
"I'm Inuyasha..." the dog demon grumbled.  
"Now, can you introduce yourselves?" Kagome kindly said.  
"I'm Kuwabara!" said Kuwabara.  
"I'm Yusuke," said Yusuke.  
""I'm Kurama, and this is Hiei," Kurama said, pointing to Hiei, "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"I'm Eva, but you may call my Doggie, I guess," Eva said.  
"I'm Lilica!" said Lilica, "You can call me Wolfie if you like."  
"And I'm Catherine," Cherine quiestly said.  
"I'm Phillip," said Phillip.  
When Syo didn't introduce herself, everyone turned their heads to her direction. "Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Inuyasha impatiently asked.  
"Hey! That's right! You haven't introduced yourself to any of us yet," Kuwabara said.  
"Hn...you never asked," Syo said, simply.  
"So tell us your name already!" Yusuke impatiently said.  
"Hn..." Syo said, "My name is Syo."  
"It's nice to meet you all!" Kagome said, cheerfully.  
"For you it's nice, but for me it's not," Syo grumbled.  
"Aww...don't be such a spoil sprt, Syo!" Eva said. Then she put her arm on Syo's shoulder.  
Sto glared at her and tensed at the unexpected action. Then she...  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
What did you think? Another cliffie!!! Review please!  
  
Syo Minako the Fox Demon and Manslyer 


	4. Room Arrangements!

Konnichi wa minna-san!  
  
Syo: Yay!!! I don't believe I'm actually on chapter four!   
  
Hiei: Hn. No one can believe that. You're just too slow on updating.  
  
Kurama: I agree with Hiei. You read too much. You should start typing your other chapters up.  
  
Syo: Aww! poutz You guys are mean!  
  
Eva: It's true you're so slow in updating that no one what's to review you're work.  
  
Hiei: Or you're work is just plain bad.  
  
Syo: You're all mean!!! Mean I tell you!!! Mean!!! poutz  
  
Kurama: sigh Come on... Don't be like that.  
  
Syo: No!!! No!!! No!!! You people are all mean!!! You're all out to get me!!!  
  
Kori: Guess I'm taking over now. I'm one of Syo's sides, so I'm not exactly taking over, but yeah... On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha or any anime characters that pop up.  
  
Warning: Spoilers and OOC. This story contains swearing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
**Chapter Four: Room Arrangements!**  
  
Syo glared at her and tensed at the unexpected action. Then she seemed to relax, but if she did, it was only for a split second. She moved away from Eva.  
  
"Don't touch me, onna!" Syo said, while glaring at Eva.  
  
Eva looked a bit insulted. "Well, sor-ry for joking around!"  
  
"Hn!" was all Syo said.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Please, Syo, try to be more cooperative. We should all be friends, not enemies.  
  
"Well, I don't want any friends!" Syo said. Then she walked away.  
  
Kurama sighed again. "Hey, guys. Why don't you get to know each other a little bit more, while I go and find Syo?"  
  
The others nodded.  
  
Kurama went off to the direction Syo just went.  
  
Kurama walked to the edge of the forest. Suddenly, he sensed a strong youki coning from deeper inside the forest. The sense of the strong youki was followed by a scream.  
'Please don't be who I think it is!' Kurama thought.  
  
Kurama started to run toward the direction he heard the scream from. He heard another scream a little while after.  
  
'Oh please don't be here!' Kurama was getting really worried.  
  
Finally, after Kurama heard a few more screams, he reached the place where he wanted and didn't want to go.  
  
What he saw made him more or less relief.  
  
He saw Syo fighting about a hundred demons. Some of the demons screamed when she stabbed them with her katana.  
  
Syo had a few buts on her arm, but that was all.  
  
Kurama immediately took out a rose from his hair and used his spirit energy to turn it into a whip.  
  
"I don't need your help!" Syo said, when she saw Kurama fighting and killing the demons. "I said I don't need your he-"Syo was cut off when a sword was stabbed through her left shoulder. "KUSO!!!"  
  
Syo almost dropped her katana, trying to stop the bleeding with her right hand.  
"SYO!" Kurama cried. He immediately ran to her side, fighting off the demons that were trying to kill her.  
  
Syo bit her lips, trying to suppress the pain that was surging through her left arm.  
They continued to fight. Blood was splashing everywhere.  
  
When Kurama sliced the last demon remaining in the fight with his rose whip, he ran to Syo.  
  
"Are you OK?" Kurama said. He looked really worry.  
  
Syo growled softly, "I'm fine..."  
  
Syo took a step forward, but almost fell. She stumbled a bit through the forest. Then, she suddenly lost her balance. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the impact of the ground, as she hit it, but it never came. She felt strong arms holding her, preventing her from hitting the ground.  
  
Kurama sighed. He lifted Syo, bride style, and carried her out of the forest. He looked down toward Syo and found her sleeping silently in his arms.  
  
Syo's head was leaning on Kurama's chest. Making Kurama blush slightly. Syo slept peacefully, though.  
  
'She looks so innocent when she's sleeping,' Kurama thought, 'I could've mistaken her as an angel. It's really hard to believe that she ever killed in her life.'  
  
Kurama walked back to the others, who were talking to each other.  
  
When they saw him, they were surprised to see him covered in blood and even more surprised to see Syo in his arms.  
  
"Hey! Kurama, what happened?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah! Why are you covered in blood?" Yusuke added.  
  
Kurama sighed. "It's a long story. Let's go to Genkai's temple and talk."  
  
"Where's Genkai's temple?" Phillip asked. It had been a while since he said anything.  
  
"Just follow us!" Yusuke said. He took out his communicator mirror and contacted Botan.  
  
"Hey! Can you come here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Why?" Botan asked back.  
  
"We need you to make a portal to Genkai's temple," Yusuke replied.  
  
"Oh...OK!" Botan cheerfully said.  
  
She came here with a pop, which surprised everyone except the spirit detectives, Eva, and Syo, who was unconscious.  
  
"Whoa!" Lilica said.  
  
"Cool!" Catherine said.  
  
"Wow!" said Phillip.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" Botan said. Then, she made a portal to Genkai's temple.  
  
Everyone jumped in, except Syo, who was still in Kurama's arm.  
  
When they all went through the portal, Phillip and Kuwabara fell on their asses, again.  
They all walked toward the huge temple.  
  
"Wow! This place is so big and beautiful," Kagome said.  
  
When they got to the porch, a young girl with sea green hair greeted them.  
  
When Kuwabara saw her, he had hearts in his eyes. "Oh sweet and beautiful Yukina, I, Kuwabara has come to see you again."  
  
Not long after saying this, Kuwabara met the hilt of Hiei's katana.  
  
Hiei glared down at him.  
  
"Hey! Shorty! What was that for?" Kurama asked, getting back up.  
  
"Hn...that was for being a baka," Hiei coolly said.  
  
"Why you little shrimp! I'll kill ya!" Kuwabara said, angrily.  
  
"Hn," Hiei, then, walked into the temple.  
  
Kurama followed Hiei. The others, soon, followed them as well.  
  
"Hey Obasan!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Ah...I see the dimwit is back," an old lady with pale link hair said.  
  
"We brought some friends along with us," Kuwabara said.  
  
"So, you want me to give them some rooms that they can stay in, right?" the old lady said.  
  
"Yes, that was the idea, Genkai," Kurama calmly said.  
  
"Hm, I guess I have enough rooms, but only if you pair up with someone," Genkai said.  
  
Kurama sighed. "What do you think?" he asked the others.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Miroku said.  
  
"OK, I'll be choosing who you're going to share your room with," Genkai said.  
  
"Eva, you and the other boomerang girl will be in one room. Kurama, you and the girl in your arms will be in one room. Dimwit, you and the oaf will be in another. You, the girl with the hooded shirt, will be with the girl beside you. Dog boy, you and the monk will be in a room. You, the girl with the nice expression, will be with the girl with the school uniform. The little fox boy, the cat demon, and you," Genkai pointed to Phillip, "Will be in a room."  
  
So now, the room arrangement is Eva and Sango, Kurama and Syo, Yusuke and Kuwabara, Amy and Kagome, Lilica and Catherine, Inuyasha and Miroku, and finally, Shippo, Kirara, and Phillip. Hiei is usually sleeping in a tree. Yukina and Genkai sleep in different rooms.  
  
After the arrangements, Kurama took Syo to their room and laid her on a bed. He went to the washroom and took a bowl of water and towel. He, then, politely asked Yukina if she could heal Syo. Yukina agreed. She healed Syo with ease.  
  
Kurama wet the towel with the water in the bowl and began to wash Syo's bloody arm and face.  
  
When Kurama came out, the others asked if Syo was okay.  
  
That evening, after dinner, Yusuke asked things about Naraku.  
  
"Does anyone know who Narkau is?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Naraku?" Sango curiously asked back.  
  
"Well, he's an enemy of ours," Yusuke said.  
  
"Hey, same here!" Kagome said.  
  
"So you do know who this Naraku guy is?" Kuwabara asked the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, we do, but I wish we didn't," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Amy asked, softly.  
  
"Well, Naraku has made Inuyasha and Kikyou be angry with each other. Now Kikyou is the living dead, she's a spirit...or something like that," Kagome answered.  
  
"I see..." Kurama said.  
  
Kagome and her friends told them everything they knew about Naraku.  
  
"That evil bastard!" Yusuke said, after hearing some stories from Sango and Kagome.  
  
After a while of talking, everyone agreed to work together and defeat Naraku.  
  
They didn't have much of a plan, though...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syo: What do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? REVIEW!  
  
Syo Minako the Fox Demon and Manslayer 


	5. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship?

Konnichi wa minna-san!!!   
  
Syo: I'm back, people!!! Aren't you happy?  
  
Hiei: Hn... no...  
  
Syo: pouts And why not?  
  
Hiei: Because your story sucks and it's just wasting everyone's time.  
  
Eva: It's true, me and Kagome and Kikyou Miko...or whatever it was... are the only reviewers!  
  
Syo: But that doesn't mean people don't enjoy my story!  
  
Hiei: It does. The baka ningens only review good stories.  
  
Syo: ...  
  
Eva: sigh That's the truth, you have to accept it.  
  
Syo: B-but that's not fair!!!  
  
Kori: I guess I'm taking over again . They should argue more often... I get to take over! Well, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha or any anime characters that pop up.  
  
Warning: Spoilers and OOC. This story contains swearing.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Chapter Five: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship?  
  
It was very late by the time they have gone to bed.  
  
Catherine, Lilica, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara were used to sleeping with someone. The others, though, are finding it uncomfortable.  
  
Kurama didn't know what to do because Syo was still on the bed, so he just took out a chair and sat down, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were going at each other's throats.  
  
Amy was finding it weird, to sleep with someone else, but Kagome didn't seem to mind.  
  
Eva was almost like Amy. She couldn't sleep with someone else with her in the bed.  
  
Hiei didn't mind, since he wasn't sleeping with anyone. He was sleeping at his usual spot in a tree.  
  
Phillip didn't mind that much; it was like sleeping with two pets.  
  
And Syo... well, let's just say, she was still unconscious and was oblivious to everything around her.  
  
The next morning, everyone, except Catherine, Lilica, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara, were really tired.  
  
"Arg! I feel like shit!" Syo said, stretching.  
  
"Oh! You're awake!" Kurama happily said.  
  
"Hn?" Syo spun around, startled to see Kurama, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um... you might not like this, but I guess you should know..." Kurama paused for a moment, "We're... err... sharing rooms..."  
  
"NANI?!?!" Syo shouted.  
  
"Well, not just us. Everyone needed to because there weren't enough rooms for everyone to get individual rooms," said Kurama.  
  
Syo groaned. "Arg! How did I get stuck in this mess?!"  
  
Kurama sighed. "Let's go and have some breakfast."  
  
"Fine..." Syo mumbled.  
  
They walked to the kitchen and found Yusuke and Kuwabara stuffing their faces with food, while the others, except Hiei, were eating politely and quietly to themselves.  
  
Syo sat in an empty seat beside Inuyasha and Kurama sat beside her.  
  
They all ate silently, except Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were having an eating contest.  
  
"I WON!" Yusuke suddenly said. The sudden sound startled Lilica, Catherine, Eva, and Phillip.  
  
"NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
Syo started to glare at the two of them. The others just sweat dropped.  
  
"How do you cheat at an eating contest?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh... I don't know. BUT HE SOMEHOW SHEATED!!!" Kuwabara shouted, "I want a rematch!"  
  
"How? You two ate all the food, you big oaf," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Sango asked Eva. Eva nodded.  
  
"Will this madness EVER stop?" Eva skid.  
  
Nope!" Yusuke said.  
  
Eva groaned and shook her head. "You're impossible!"  
  
"That's Yusuke for you, Eva-kun," Kurama said with a chuckle.  
  
"Hn, I don't see or hear anything funny," Syo said, while glaring at everyone and everything she can set her eyes on.  
  
Eva sighed, "Stop being such a party pooper!"  
  
That comment earned Eva a glare from Syo. "No one asked for your opinion!"  
  
"Why don't you just be quiet!" Eva growled, "No one would think you're a mute if you don't open your big mouth!"  
  
"Why you little bitch!" Syo growled, while death glaring at Eva.  
  
Eva almost flinches under her glare. Her anger covered up her fear, thought.  
  
"I may be a dog demon, but that doesn't mean you can call me one!" Eva angrily said.  
  
Syo smirked. "But I'm just stating the fact and obvious."  
  
"Humph! Well, stop stating the fact and obvious then!" Eva said.  
  
Syo's smirk grew wider. "So you admit it."  
  
"What?" Eva said, surprised, "I didn't say that!"  
  
"Oh yes you did! Even though you didn't say it directly like that, you still admit it!" Syo said.  
  
"I di-"Eva was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Stop arguing already!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hn, whatever," Syo said. She, then, walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Kurama sighed 'Here we go again... sometimes I wonder if she's Hiei's counterpart..." he thought...  
  
Syo: ;;; A crazy chapter that was...  
  
Hiei: I have to agree with you on that...  
  
Syo: sigh Oh well... So how was it! Tell me people! I'll try to answer the reviews for my other stories...and this one too!  
  
Kori pops up again.  
  
Kori: REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Syo: o.O Where did you come from?  
  
Kori: From you of course!  
  
Syo: ...That didn't sound right...  
  
Kori: ...  
  
OK vote people!  
  
Who do you want to be in this story that I don't have yet!  
  
Sesshomaru 

Naraku

Marik

Bakura

Kenshin

Téa (If she's there, there will be Téa bashing)

Kaoru (She's the same as Téa, if she's in the story, there will be Kaoru bashing)

Yami

Kouga

Seto

Other...(tell me who!)  
  
Tell me please!!! Oh! One more thing, sorry this is such a short chapter. I didn't know it would be so short...  
  
Syo Minako the Fox Demon and Manslyer 


	6. Training

Konnichi wa minna-san!  
  
Syo: Well... I guess Eva is angry with me... sniffles  
  
Hiei: Baka! You drove her away.  
  
Syo: sobs  
  
Kurama: Hiei... that wasn't very nice.  
  
Hiei: Hn, I'm just speaking the truth.  
  
Kurama: I don't think she's in the mood for this now. She was kind of sad and was just in an argument with a few friends. I don't think making her even sadder will do any good.  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Syo: Thankies Kurama! smiles a little You made me feel better. hugs Kurama  
  
Kurama: blushes Err... let's just get on with the story...  
  
Syo: OK! Oh! One more thing! Onna!!! Beware, cause I'm gonna make you regret flaming me for Sesshomaru.  
  
Kurama: sweat drops  
  
Syo: Now! Enough talk! On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha or any anime characters that pops up.  
  
Warning: Spoilers and OOC. This story also contains swearing.  
  
O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

**Chapter Six: Training**  
  
Lilica sighed, "Will there ever be peace and quiet, here?  
  
"Hey guys! I'm going to go and follow Syo and see what she's up to," Kurama said.  
  
Barely anyone acknowledge it.  
  
Kurama sighed. Then he walked out of the kitchen and out to where ever his senses told him where Syo is.  
  
Too bad one of the person that heard Kurama was Yusuke because once he left...  
  
"Kurama and Syo, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yusuke started singing.  
  
"I think Yusuke has got a point, though..." Lilica said, then she giggled.  
  
Eva rolled her eyes.  
  
Now, Yusuke and Kuwabara had started to argue about some nonsense. Miroku and Inuyasha have started to argue, too! Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara were playing together. Eva and Sango were talking to each other. Catherine and Lilica were laughing and giggling softly about something. Yukina and Genkai were nowhere to be seen. Hiei was sitting on a tree, by the kitchen window, with his eyes closed. Phillip was still sitting at the dining table, eating the leftover food and drink that was left from the food- eating contest, Yusuke and Kuwabara had. Kurama was looking for Syo and Syo was doing whatever she was doing.  
  
Kurama was still looking for Syo.  
  
"Syo!" Kurama shouted, "Stop playing around and come out! Please!"  
  
"Who said I was playing?" said a voice behind Kurama.  
  
"Syo!" Kurama turned around and faced her, "How did you hide your ki like that?"  
  
"Figure it out yourself," Syo said.  
  
Kurama sighed, "Come on, let's get back to the temple."  
  
"No... I want to stay here for a while," Syo said softly.  
  
"Fine..." Kurama said, just as softly.  
  
Syo leapt up a very tall tree and sat there, staring at the sky.  
  
Kurama followed and sat beside her.  
  
"You can go back to the temple yourself, you know," Syo whispered.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay here," Kurama stated, firmly, "I don't want you to get into trouble again."  
  
"Hn! So you think I can't take care of myself?" Syo said, slightly offended.  
  
"It's not that. I just don't want you to get hurt. Everyone cares about you. We're trying to be your friends, not your enemies. Please, just put down your guard, just this once..." Kurama pleaded.  
  
"Hn..." was all Syo said.  
  
Kurama sighed.  
  
They both sat silently for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Hey!" said a voice on the ground below them.  
  
"Yusuke!" Kurama shouted, slightly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came here to tell you that we're gonna train for a while. Do you want to join us?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Sure!" Kurama said.  
  
"What about you, Syo?" Yusuke asked her.  
  
"Why do we need to train?" Syo said, frowning.  
  
"We're going to train until we're sure we can defeat Naraku," Kurama said.  
  
"Defeat Naraku?" Syo asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Hn..." Syo thought for a second, "Hm... sure..."  
  
"Great! Come on!" Yusuke said, then, ran out of the forest.  
  
Kurama and Syo jumped off the tree and walked out of the forest, too.  
  
"Ow! You didn't have to hit me that hard!" Catherine whined.  
  
Lilica stuck out her tongue. "Too bad! You're not fast enough to dodge it!"  
  
"Humph!" Catherine used her spirit energy and created a crossbow. She, then, fired it. "Take that!" she said.  
  
The arrow hit a branch above Lilica. The branch had a big crack, but not bit enough to make it break off completely... yet...  
  
"Ha!" Lilica said, triumphantly, "You missed!"  
  
Right after she said that, the branch made a loud cracking noise and Lilica met the branch and the ground the hard way.  
  
Catherine was laughing her ass off.  
  
"I'll get you for that!" Lilica said.  
  
Catherine's eyes widened, then, she started laughing, while running away from Lilica, who was chasing her.  
  
Eva rolled her eyes at the sight, then continued to train with Sango.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were rapidly attacking each other.  
  
"take that, you stupid monk!" Inuyasha tried to attack Miroku with Tetseiga.  
  
Miroku blocked the attack with his staff and said, "You'll have to do better than that, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Ahhh! Take that!" Inuyasha attacked again and again, but each time, Miroku dodged or blocked it.  
  
Amy and Kagome were training together.  
  
Kagome fired some of her arrows, but none of them hit Amy.  
  
"You have to have better aim! Amy said.  
  
"I'm trying!" Kagome kept trying and trying, but she couldn't get Amy.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Phillip screamed.  
  
"Fox Fire! Fox Fire! Fox Fire!" Shippo was attacking and chasing Phillip.  
  
Kirara was following Phillip and Shippo, in a safe distance of course.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Phillip continued to scream, "Stop! Stop! Stop!"  
  
"No! Fox Fire! We're gonna train! Fox Fire!!!" Shippo kept on trying to attack Phillip.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara had a similar situation.  
  
Hiei kept on hitting Kuwabara with the hilt of his katana.  
  
"Stop!" Kuwabara screamed.  
  
"Hn, no," Hiei said, smirking. He was enjoying this.  
  
"Please! Stop! I give up! No more! No more!" Kuwabara screamed again.  
  
"Why should I?" Hiei asked, "I'm enjoying this very much." Hiei's smirk widened.  
  
Eva and Sango were going at each other with their boomerangs.  
  
Eva made twin swords with her spirit energy.  
  
"Heeya!" Eva cried. She tried to hit Sango with her swords, but Sango blocked it with her boomerang.  
  
Yusuke, soon, joined Hiei, after coming out of the forest, and beat the crap out of Kuwabara.  
  
"Buahahahahaha!!!" Yusuke laughed.  
  
Kuwabara fell unconscious. He was even more ugly now...  
  
When Kurama and Syo walked out of the forest and saw them, they both sweat dropped.  
  
"Er... heh..." Kurama was a bit nervous at what he saw, "Let's train."  
  
"Hn, sure," Syo said.  
  
Kurama used his spirit energy and transformed a rose into his trademark whip.  
  
Syo unsheathed her katana, which she always carries with her.  
  
They attacked each other like they were enemies since they were just born.  
  
Everyone trained until the sun was starting to set.  
  
"Ah...I'm so tired!" Yusuke said. He, then, stretched.  
  
"Me, too!" Kuwabara said. He had just woken up.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Lilica said, "Let's have dinner!"  
  
"OK!" before anyone could say anything else, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran into the temple and into the kitchen.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Er... let's go in before they clean out the fridge," Eva said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," said Lilica.  
  
When they were almost at the temple's porch, the sky grew dark. It went darker and darker until the sky was pitch black and so was around them.  
  
"Ah!" Phillip screamed, "Help! What's going on?! Who turned out the lights?"  
  
"It might be Naraku," Sango said.  
  
"We have to stuck together or else we're get lost," Catherine said.  
  
"But how do we stick together if we can't see anything?" Lilica questioned.  
  
Before anyone could answer, a light blue glow was coming from Catherine.  
  
"Like this!" Catherine said.  
  
"Great idea!" Eva said.  
  
Soon, everyone that were outside were surrounded by their own spirit energy, except Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Phillip.  
  
Kurama's ki was green, Hiei's was red, Catherine's was light blue, Lilica's was dark blue, Syo's was blood red and a bit of black, Eva's was aqua, and Amy's was baby pink.  
  
They didn't know what was going on...  
  
O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O 

Syo: Hey! Eva forgave me!!! Whoo Hoo!!! This chapter's update is dedicated to her!!!

JD: I'm gald she forgave you!

Syo: Yep! My too! Well!

Well! That raps up this chapter people! Please review!

They are:  
  
Sesshomaru

Naraku

Marik

Bakura

Kenshin

Téa (If she's there, there will be Téa bashing)

Kaoru (She's the same as Téa, if she's in the story, there will be Kaoru bashing)

Yami

Kouga

Seto

Other...  
  
Well! That raps up for this chapter!  
  
Syo Minako the Fox Demon and Manslayer


	7. Naraku Makes His Appearance!

Konnichi wa minna-san!!!  
  
Syo: I'm back people!!! So! Have you noticed that I have been updating every Friday? Well, almost every Friday, but no more than a week to be exact.  
  
Hiei: Hn, no one cares.  
  
Syo: Yes, they do! Eva does!!!  
  
Eva: Only when I don't have anything else to read.  
  
Syo: sniffles Are you getting me back for being mean to you?  
  
Eva: shrugs Maybe...  
  
Syo: Whaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Aww. Don't cry. pats Syo's back   
  
Syo: sniffles You always know how to make me feel better, don't you Kurama? gives him a toothy grin   
  
Kurama: I just don't like seeing women cry.  
  
Syo: Oh...  
  
Eva: Hey! I'm back! Just to tell you that!   
  
Syo: Evee-chan!!! You're back!!! Missed ya!  
  
Eva: Hey, Syo. And yes, I'm back. I just said that. --  
  
Syo: Heh. ;;;  
  
Eva: Let's get going with the fic now!  
  
Readers ( are there any? ): Yeah!  
  
Eva: Nope! Only me and the one you usually call Onna.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha or any anime characters that pop up.  
  
Warning: Spoilers and OOC. This story contains swearing.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**Chapter Seven: Naraku Makes His Appearance**  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Lilica asked.  
  
"I don't know," Phillip said, "But I'm scare."  
  
"Where's the temple?" Hiei asked. 'Yukina better be OK,' he thought.  
  
"Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Genkai and Yukina, too!" Eva added.  
  
"Don't worry. They're fine... for now," said a voice.  
  
The voice sounded as though it was all around them, preventing them from knowing where it came from.  
  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
The voice, Naraku, chuckled evilly.  
  
Suddenly a very strong an dark energy erupted from behind Syo. Syo swiftly turned around and was met with black eyes.  
  
Syo glared at Naraku. Naraku raised a hand and the palm was right in front of Syo's forehead. A black energy was forming on his palm.  
  
Kurama gasped at the sight, "Syo!"  
  
Naraku released the energy and...  
  
( Should I end it right here? sigh Nah! It's a bit short, so let's continue!!! )  
  
"Kori Mizu!" Syo shouted.  
  
A shield formed around Syo. The shield was ice blue.  
  
The energy was absorbed into the shield and disappeared.  
  
Syo glared at Naraku, then disappeared and reappeared beside Kurama.  
  
Kurama blinked.  
  
"Clever little youkai, you are," Naraku smirked.  
  
"Hn! I'm not little!" Syo said. She felted insulted at being called little.  
  
Naraku chuckled. "Now, what did you do to my servant?"  
  
"Hn, I killed him," Syo said, simply.  
  
"Ah... you naughty girl," Naraku said, mockingly.  
  
"Hn!" Syo said.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly growled. "Why are you here, Naraku? Are you here to just talk?"  
  
"Ah... yes. I'm here to tell you the Kikyou is in my possession, right now. So are your little friends, Yusuke, Yukina, Genkai, and Kuwabara," Naraku said.  
  
"Now, I'm going to get one more prisoner," Naraku said.  
  
Naraku, then, suddenly appeared in front of Phillip.  
  
"I must be going now. We'll meet again," with that said, Naraku took Phillip and disappeared, but not before making the place filled with miasma.  
  
Everyone started to cough.  
  
After about a few minutes, the miasma cleared and they found themselves in front of the temple.  
  
"No! They're gone!" Eva said in frustration.  
  
"No..." Hiei whispered, "Yukina..."  
  
Kurama patted Hiei's shoulder. "We'll get them back... don't worry," he said softly.  
  
Catherine, Amy, Kagome, Eva, Shippo, and Lilica had worry faces.  
  
Inuyasha was angry.  
  
Miroku and Sango, with Kirara, were trying to stay as calm as possible.  
  
Shipp looked as though he was going to cry any second.  
  
Syo had an unreadable expression.  
  
"Do you think they're OK?" Amy whispered.  
  
"I hope they are," Kagome said.  
  
Syo had a flash of emotion in her eyes, but only for a second. No one seemed to notice it.  
  
"I think we should get ready for the battle we're going to have, to get them back!" Eva suggested.  
  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha said, "We're gonna kick Naraku's sorry ass!"  
  
Everyone agreed. They all took their weapons.  
  
Kurama with his rose whip and plant seeds, Syo and Hiei each with their katanas, Catherine with her crossbow, Lilica with her throwing knives and daggers, Amy with her pocket knife, Eva and Sango both with their boomerangs, Inuyasha with Tetseiga, Miroku with his staff, Shippo with his bad of tricks, and Kagome with her bow and arrows.  
  
They all got ready for the battle ahead of them...O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OSyo: sighs short chapter, I know.  
  
Eva: Yeah! I need long chapters to read!  
  
Syo: Well I can't help it! I've already planned a lot of the chapters out.  
  
Eva: shakes head sighs whatever...  
  
Syo: Heh... And I've planned a lot of things about you. Muahahaha!!!  
  
Eva: O.O Uh-oh! holds up a sign that says: Help!   
  
Syo: laughs evilly I know you're gonna hate me after, but it's all worth it. Muahahaha!!! "ahem" Er... I think I'm going crazy... walks off walks back in Oh yea I'm not finish talking yet! =P  
  
Syo: Okies! I'm finish with this chapter people! Please review!!!  
  
Oh! And the voting is still on!  
  
The choices are:  
  
They are:  
  
Sesshoumaru

Naraku

Marik

Bakura

Kenshin

Téa ( If she's there, there will be Téa bashing )

Kaoru ( She's the same as Téa, if she's in the story, there will be Kaoru bashing )

Yami

Kouga

Seto

or Other...  
  
VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!!


	8. Confessions

Konnichi wa minna-san!!!   
  
Syo: Here is another chapter!!!  
  
Eva: reads over the chapter Why is it so short?!  
  
Syo: Err... ;;; I didn't know it would be this short...  
  
Eva: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!  
  
Syo: Well... I've already planned it out until chapter eleven... I think and well.... The chapters aren't too long. :;;  
  
Eva: And why am I paired up with-  
  
Syo: slaps hand at Eva's mouth Sh! Don't tell them! Or they won't read this chapter!  
  
Eva: muffles   
  
Syo: Huh? What are you saying?  
  
Eva: muffles   
  
Syo: Er...  
  
Hiei: Baka! Just take your hands off her mouth before she-  
  
Eva: bites Syo's hand   
  
Syo: ITAI!!! Y.Y  
  
Hiei: bites you... Hn... baka  
  
Syo: I'm no baka you baka!!!  
  
Hiei: glares   
  
Syo: shrinks back Eh heh heh heh... ;;;  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Eva: Could we get on with the chapter now?  
  
Syo: Er... sure! ;;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha or any anime characters that pop up.  
  
Warning: Spoilers and OOC. This story contains swearing.  
  
O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  
  
Chapter Eight: Confessions  
  
The night before everyone is going to Naraku's castle turned out to be better than anyone had hoped it would be. At least almost everyone was happy.  
  
That night, Miroku knocked on Sango and Eva's door.  
  
"Come in," came Sango's voice.  
  
Miroku walked in.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, so late, Sango," Miroku apologized.  
  
"It's OK," Sango said, "I was just waiting for Eva to come back from her walk outside.  
  
"I see..." Miroku said.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Sango asked.  
  
"Er... well..." Miroku stuttered, "I-I just wanted to say something to you. I wanted t- to say it for quite a wh- while now. And it-it's um..."  
  
"Go on," Sango urged.  
  
"Well... I-I lo-love you," Miroku, the, turned a shade of crimson.  
  
Oh Miroku!" Sango gave Miroku as hug, "I've been waiting for you to say this for a very long time!" she beamed.  
  
Miroku was quite surprised by the answer, but was nonetheless thrilled. He kissed her full on the lips. He, then, broke away, much to both of their disappointment.  
  
"I better get ready for bed," Miroku said.  
  
"'Kay," Sango said, smiling.  
  
Miroku left out the door and walked into his and Inuyasha's room.  
  
Little did Sango and Miroku know that Inuyasha and Eva were at the garden of the temple.  
  
"The moon is so beautiful tonight," Eva whispered.  
  
"I know," said Inuyasha, 'I hope this is the right time to say it,' he thought  
  
"Eva," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I think tonight is the only night I'll have the courage to say this," Inuyasha said.  
  
"What is it?" Eva asked.  
  
"D-do you believe in love at first sight?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Kind of..." Eva said, "Why are you as-"Eva's eyes widened a bit. "Do y- you mean that you l- love me?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Y-yes."  
  
Eva's eyes lit up. "I love you, too!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled widely.  
  
The shared a very long kiss together, that faithful night.  
  
Little did they know that Kagome was watching them from behind a tree.  
  
A tear slid down her face.  
  
'Why? I love you so much, Inuyasha,' Kagome thought.  
  
She, then, ran to her room.  
  
Kurama was ready to confess to Syo, about his love toward her.  
  
"Um... Syo?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn?" was all Syo said.  
  
"I want to tell you something," Kurama asked.  
  
"It better be worth while," Syo said.  
  
"Well, I-I think I've fallen in love with you," Kurama, then, blushed.  
  
Syo dropped the dagger she was twirling to the floor, in shock.  
  
"Wh- what?" Syo asked.  
  
"I think I've fallen in love with you," Kurama repeated without stuttering this time.  
  
"..." Syo said nothing, "I- I- I don't know... please give me some time to think about it."  
  
"I understand," Kurama said.  
  
Syo picked up her dagger and placed it on top of the desk.  
  
"I'm going to bed," she said.  
  
"OK," Kurama.  
  
Syo slid under the blanket and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
'At least she didn't reject me yet,' Kurama thought. He, then, sighed. 'I better get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day,'  
  
Kurama slid under the blanket and drifted off to sleep, too.  
  
Syo was sleeping on the left side of the bed and Kurama slept on the right side. Both oblivious to the world around them...  
  
O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  
  
Syo: My chapters are getting shorter and shorter!!! AAHHH!!!  
  
Eva: shakes head I don't even know why I even bother reading such a short chapter! AND WHY DID YOU PAIR ME UP WITH INUYASHA?!?!?!?!  
  
Syo: Err... don't sue?  
  
Eva: I'll sue you till you are a homeless person!!!  
  
Syo: O.o runs away   
  
Eva: chases her   
  
Kurama: sigh Friends fight way too much.  
  
Hiei: Hn... that's why I prefer not to have any friends.  
  
Kurama: Well... that's the end of chapter eight. I'm pretty sure you, readers, know that.  
  
Syo: from outside SEE YA PEOPLE!!!  
  
Eva: I don't think you will be seeing anything, but the end of my fist.  
  
Syo: O.o runs faster   
  
YOU CAN STILL VOTE PEOPLE!!!  
  
The choices are:  
  
They are:  
  
Sesshoumaru

Naraku

Marik

Bakura

Kenshin

Téa ( If she's there, there will be Téa bashing )

Kaoru ( She's the same as Téa, if she's in the story, there will be Kaoru bashing )

Yami

Kouga

Seto

Other...  
  
Tell me who you want in the story!!!  
  
VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!!


	9. Are They Lovers?

Konnichi wa minna-san!!!   
  
Syo: Yay! Chapter Nine's finished.  
  
Eva: Hey! Why am I still paired up with Inuyasha?! You said you would-  
  
Syo: puts duck tape on her mouth ;;; Err... well... let's not spoil the story...  
  
Hiei: Hn, you actually have a brain and not use your hand this time.  
  
Syo: That was the nicest thing you said to me! gives Hiei a hug is immediately on the ground with a bump on her head X.x  
  
Hiei: Hn... baka ningen, don't touch me. Or next time you'll find yourself missing an arm!  
  
Syo: Eep! On with the fic! Or I won't have an arm to type!   
  
Warning: OOC and spoilers. This fic contains swearing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha or any anime character that pops up.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  
  
**Chapter Nine: Are They Lovers?**  
  
When morning came, everyone got ready for their big battle ahead of them.  
  
"Come on!" Inuyasha said, "Let's kick some evil asses."  
  
Lilica and Catherine sweat dropped, "That was a bit weird and lame," said Lilica.  
  
Catherine nodded her head, "I agree."  
  
"Err... that doesn't really matter right now, does it?" Eva asked.  
  
"NO, I guess not," Lilica said.  
  
"Well! Like Inuyasha said 'Let's go and kick some butts!" Eva said.  
  
"Yeah!" Inuyasha said.  
  
The others, except Kagome, found it weird that Inuyasha and Eva were agreeing with each other so nicely.  
  
"Come on already!" Inuyasha impatiently said.  
  
They all walked silently for an hour or so.  
  
"How long is it going to be?" Lilica whined.  
  
"About two days walk," Sango said.  
  
"Two days?!" Amy said, startled.  
  
"Yeah, two days," Miroku said.  
  
"But, but, but," Amy stuttered. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"No more 'buts', said a male voice.  
  
"Huh?" Amy was really confused.  
  
"It won't be two days. It'll be never!" the, out jumped a bat demon with a scythe.  
  
Kurama gasped, "Kuronue! Why are you here?"  
  
"I see my old partner remembers me and I'm here to destroy you and your friends" Kuronue said.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone, except Kurama, Hiei, and Syo shouted.  
  
"Y-you're... how?" Kurama ignored the last part of Kuronue's answer and didn't know what to say. But will you? After seeing someone die, then after who knows how long, they're right in front of your eyes, talking to you.  
  
"How am I still alive, you want to ask?" Kuronue said.  
  
All this time, Syo stared wide-eye at Kuronue.  
  
"How **can** you still be alive," Syo whispered. Her bangs were covering her eyes, now.  
  
"Hm?" Kuronue turned to face Syo. His eyes widened. "S-Syo?!"  
  
"You don't know how worried I was!" Syo shouted. Her bangs, not, framed her face. Giving everyone a clear view at it. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked really hurt. "How could you?!"  
  
"I... I..." this time it was Kuronue that didn't know what to say.  
  
"I waited so long for you to return from your theft!!!" Syo shouted.  
  
'Are they lovers?' Kurama thought, ' I don't remember Kuronue having a mate. But I could be wrong... after being transferred into a human's body... I lost some of my memories, so he might have had a mate.' Kurama was hoping that it wasn't true, but if it was true, that Syo is Kuronue's mate, then he would be happy for them.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-"Kuronue was cut off by Syo.  
  
"Sorry?! Sorry?! Do you think sorry is enough?!" shouted Syo, "It's been centuries! I've been waiting all this time!"  
  
A tear fell down from Kuronue's indigo eyes.  
  
"Please... forgive me. I'm so sorry," Kuronue said, "I-I couldn't... couldn't find you."  
  
"Couldn't find me?! Syo shouted," I've been at the same place all this time! I'm still in the same clan and is still a thief!!! Waiting for you to come back, but you never came. So I come searching."  
  
"I didn't know... but even if I did. He- he wouldn't have let me go find you. He wouldn't let me have my freedom..." Kuronue said.  
  
"He?" Syo curiously asked, "Who's he?"  
  
"It- it's Naraku... " Kuronue softly said.  
  
"What?!" Syo shouted," Naraku?! He's going to pay dearly for this..."  
  
Meanwhile, the others were surprised at Syo's mood swings and emotions.  
  
'Could they really be lovers? Maybe they're just long lost friends,' Kurama thought.  
  
The others watched as Syo and Kuronue continued to talk.  
  
"Syo," Kuronue softly said, "Please... calm down."  
  
"How **can** I?!" Syo said, "He- she didn't finished.  
  
"Oh, Syo," Kuronue walked in front of her and gave her a hug. He has forgotten about killing them and just wanted to reunite with Syo and Kurama.  
  
Syo returned the hug.  
  
"I missed you so much," she whispered.  
  
"I missed you, too," Kuronue whispered back.  
  
'Maybe they are lovers...' Kurama sadly thought.  
  
"Hey! Enough with this! It's getting to mushy!" Lilica said, "And we're wasting time here!"  
  
"Lilica, they haven't seen each other for a long time," Kurama said, softly, "Let them be.  
  
"No..." Syo whispered, "It's OK."  
  
"So, do you mind telling us who he is to you," Eva asked.  
  
Syo sighed, "He's my..."  
  
O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OSyo: Well, that's chapter nine!  
  
Hiei: Hn... it sucked  
  
Syo: Why are you so mean to me?! Y.Y It's bad enough my parents are so mean!!! I don't need any person being mean to me!  
  
Hiei: Hn, your problem.  
  
Syo:   
  
Eva: pats Syo's back sympathetically It's OK...  
  
Syo: sniffles Thankies Evee-chan  
  
Well... the vote is still on. You can choose more than one person. If you have an OC or any character you want to have in my fic. You can tell me, but here are some suggestions.  
  
They are:  
  
Sesshoumaru

Naraku

Marik

Bakura

Kenshin

Téa ( If she's there, there will be Téa bashing )

Kaoru ( She's the same as Téa, if she's in the story, there will be Kaoru bashing )

Yami

Kouga

Seto

Other...  
  
VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! REVIEW!!!


	10. Chatting in the Moonlight

Konnichi wa minna-san!  
  
Syo: Yay! Chapter ten is longer!"  
  
Eva: Yay! A longer chapter! And finally!  
  
Syo: =D I'm sooo happy. I thought I wouldn't finished this chapter on time!"  
  
Eva: Yeah... wait a minute... you still haven't...  
  
Syo: puts duck tape on her mouth again ;;;  
  
Eva: Mmmf mmmm! MMMMM!!!!!!!  
  
Syo: Eh heh hehe heh... ;  
  
Syo: Well, thank you all readers and reviewers!  
  
Hiei: Hn, like there are any...  
  
Syo: Hey! I know there are at least three now!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  
  
**Chapter Ten: Chatting in the Moonlight**  
  
"He's my brother..." Syo whispered.  
  
Kurama's eye widened. "Y- you're Syo Minako?!"  
  
"Syo? What do you make of it?" Syo impatiently said.  
  
"I'm Youko..." Kurama said, softly.  
  
"You can't be!" Syo said, "Youko died!"  
  
Kurama sighed," My body died, but my soul was still here."  
  
"But how?" Syo asked.  
  
"My soul entered a woman's, now my human mother, Shiori's, unburned baby. I grew up in that body's," Kurama said.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Syo said, "If you are, why didn't you leave your human mother?!"  
  
"I have thought about it before. I planned to get my old body back after ten years, but I started to get attached to her. She's my mother... even if she is not my real one... I love her dearly. I couldn't just leave her. She was ill! I- I felt like I should do something to help her..." Kurama said.  
  
"But... you can't be Youko..." Syo refused to believe him.  
  
"Syo... it's true," Kuronue said, "He's really Youko."  
  
"Kuso! Why does it have to be today?!" Syo said, "It's not that I don't want to see you again, but come on. First Kuronue, now Youko?! I saw them die!" Another tear slid down Syo's face.  
  
Kurama wiped the tear away and then embraced Syo. "Don't cry..."  
  
"Damn it!" Lilica cursed, "Could we concentrate back to the task at hand?! It's already noon! If we don't hurry it up we'll never get to Naraku's castle!"  
  
Kurama sighed, "You're right, we could get together after we defeat Naraku."  
  
Everyone, including Kuronue, walked quickly, chatting to each other quietly. They all walked until the sun has set.  
  
They stopped near a stream.  
  
"Let's stay here for the night," said Miroku.  
  
Everyone agreed and did their own thing. ( Syo: No sick thoughts! )  
  
"Sango?" Miroku said.  
  
"Hm?" Sango said.  
  
"Do you think we can really defeat Naraku?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but there has to be a way to defeat him," Sango said.  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's not talk about this. Let's get some rest," Sago suggested.  
  
Miroku nodded again.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai," Sango said.  
  
"Oyasumi... koi," Miroku said.  
  
They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.  
  
"Kagome?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome answered.  
  
"You look sad. Are you OK?" Amy asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," Kagome answered, simply.  
  
"You sure?" Amy asked.  
  
Kagome sighed, "yes."  
  
"OK!" Amy, then, smiled.  
  
"Let's get some sleep," suggested Kagome.  
  
"OK!" Amy said, again.  
  
They both fell asleep, one with a smile and one with a frown on their faces.  
  
"Eva?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Hai?" said Eva.  
  
"Promise me you'll be careful in the battle?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I promise," Eva said with a smile.  
  
"Good," Inuyasha said, "Now let's go to sleep."  
  
"Sure," Eva said.  
  
They fell asleep happily together.  
  
"Hey, Cat?" Lilica said.  
  
"Yeah?" Catherine said.  
  
"How do you think the battle will go/" Lilica asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I **am** sure that there is going to be a lot of blood shed," Catherine answered.  
  
"Yeah," Lilica said.  
  
"We should get some shut eye, it's getting late," Catherine said.  
  
"OK," Lilica agreed.  
  
They fell asleep peacefully.  
  
Shippo and Kirara were already curled up and asleep with peaceful faces.  
  
"I don't believe we're together again," Syo said, softly.  
  
"Me too," Kuronue said.  
  
Kurama smiled, "Me three."  
  
"I couldn't believe I was so stupid, though," said Kurama.  
  
"What do you mean?" Syo asked.  
  
"I couldn't believe I didn't recognize you. You look so... different, but nonetheless beautiful," Kurama said.  
  
Syo blushed. "Heh... I'm that hard to recognize in my human for, am I?" she said, "But I couldn't recognize you, either.  
  
Kuronue sighed, "OK, so you both couldn't recognize each other, big deal!" he said.  
  
Syo whacked him on the head. "Shut up, you!"  
  
Kuronue smirked. "Nah! I enjoy teasing you and you know that, lil sis."  
  
Syo "hmphed."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "So... I still want an answer from you, Syo."  
  
"What's the question?" Syo asked.  
  
"Will you accept my love for you?" Kurama whispered into her ears.  
  
Syo grinned. "I don't know... you didn't come to find me... and you kept me waiting for waaaay too long," she teased.  
  
Kurama pouted. "Come on!"  
  
Syo laughed and Kuronue chuckled. "What do you think, bat boy?"  
  
"Hey! Don't call me that!" Kuronue whined, "And I think you should accept."  
  
Syo shrugged. "I guess I should, but on once condition."  
  
"That's that?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I want you to transform into your demon form, I want to see the true Youko Kurama again," Syo said.  
  
Kurama pouted, "What do you mean "true Youko Kurama?"  
  
Syo laughed, slightly, "Never mind, that. Will you show me your demon form or not?"  
  
Kurama chuckled, "Very well,"  
  
Bright light started to surround Kurama. It got brighter and brighter, until Kuronue and Syo had to close their eyes and shield it with their hands.  
  
When they opened their eyes again, standing there was a fox demon. He had cute, silver- coloured ears and tail. He also had silver hair. His eyes were the colour of gold. He was taller than Kuronue, at least 213 cm tall. The fox demon was wearing a white outfit. ( Syo: What do you call those clothing anywayz? )  
  
"Youko!" Kuronue and Syo shouted together. Syo ran to Youko.  
  
Youko embraced her when she came to arm length.  
  
"Koi..." Youko whispered  
  
"I missed you so much," Syo said, "Baka kitsune! You just had to leave me."  
  
Youko stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, koi."  
  
Syo sniffed. "You better be sorry!"  
  
Youko smiled. "I truly am, koi, I truly am," he whispered into her ears, again.  
  
Syo embraced him even tighter. "I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you, too," Youko said.  
  
After that, their lips met each other's. They shared a long passionate kiss together.  
  
Kuronue watched them with a smile on his face.  
  
"Come on, let's get some rest," Kuronue said.  
  
"Aww... you're such a spoil sport," Syo said with a pout, "You just had to ruin that moment."  
  
Kuronue sighed. "We still have a long walk ahead of us, we should get some rest. Besides, you guys can go on and on kissing each other without getting tired."  
  
Syo and Youko blushed.  
  
"Fine," Youko said, "Let's get some rest,"  
  
Youko, then, turned back into his human form.  
  
They settled down and slept.  
  
Everyone was unaware of the glowing red eyes that were watching their every move...  
  
O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  
  
Syo: Review!  
  
The vote is still here! You can vote as many as you like! You can also tell me who you want to be paired up with!  
  
Options are for the vote:  
  
Sesshoumaru   
  
Naraku  
  
Marik  
  
Bakura  
  
Kenshin   
  
Téa ( If she's there, there will be Téa bashing )  
  
Kaoru ( She's the same as Téa, if she's in the story, there will be Kaoru bashing )  
  
Yami  
  
Kouga   
  
Seto  
  
Other...  
  
People that are free for pairings are:  
  
Yusuke ( Sorry Yusuke/ Keiko fans! )  
  
Kuwabara ( Sorry Kuwabara/ Yukina fans! )  
  
Shippo  
  
Kuronue  
  
Koenma ( Doesn't appear that often )  
  
You can also suggest pairings that are not already paired up with someone!


	11. New Companions

Konnichi wa minna-san!  
  
Syo: Yay! Chapter Eleven is finish!  
  
Eva: You still haven't changed-  
  
Syo hits her on the head Shut up, baka! Don't tell them! I said I might!  
  
Eva: X.x  
  
Syo: suddenly hugs Eva Oh! I missed you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!  
  
Eva: Err...  
  
Syo: Why did you have to move to Toronto?!?!?!?!?! Everyone missed you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!  
  
Eva: Um... Could you let go? I'm not les...  
  
Syo: O.O ARE YOU SAYING I'M ONE?!?!?! Meanie!!!  
  
Eva: Sorry?  
  
Hiei: Hn... you don't need to apologize to her, she deserved it. People always mistaken her as a les...  
  
Syo: WHAT?!?!?! THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME!!!  
  
Eva: ... Could we get on with the story? You're wasting everyone's time with your pointless rambling...  
  
Syo: sigh fine...  
  
Warning: Spoilers and OOC. This story contains swearing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha or any anime characters that pop up. ( Syo: Pop ups are evil!!! Eva: --;;; )  
  
O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  
  
**Chapter Eleven: New Companions**  
  
When morning came, Inuyasha was the first one to wake up.  
  
"Wake up!" Inuyasha shouted at everybody, "We don't have all day!"  
  
"Actually, we do," Miroku said.  
  
"Shut up..." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"We **should** start walking," Eva said, "We need to go as close as we can get, to Naraku's castle."  
  
"Whoa!" Lilica said, "You've been sticking up for him a lot, lately."  
  
"I've noticed that, too!" Catherine said.  
  
"Why's that?" Lilica asked.  
  
Eva began to blush. "Oh... n-no reason. Heh... no reason at all. He's just saying err... reasonable things..."  
  
Lilica eyed her suspiciously. "Riiiight..."  
  
Eva laughed nervously.  
  
Unaware to all of them, Kagome was glaring furiously at Eva.  
  
'That bitch will pay!' Kagome thought, 'Inuyasha is mine!'  
  
"Let's just get going. We're wasting precious time," said Amy.  
  
Everyone agreed this time.  
  
They walked for quite a while, only stopping for water and a snack, then, they heard and saw two boys arguing. There was one more boy watching them argue.  
  
"No! I wasn't me!" shouted one of the boys.  
  
"It had to be!" shouted the other, "Who's else?"  
  
"Buy you know I would never do something like that!" the first boy shouted, "You know me better! I wouldn't even think about it!"  
  
"That's what you want people to believe!" shouted the second boy.  
  
While the two boys argued, the group was wondering what was going on.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Eva asked.  
  
"I don't know," Sango replied.  
  
"Liar!" the second boy shouted, then he pushed the first boy to the ground.  
  
"Haji!" shouted the boy that was leaning on the tree, "That's going a bit too far!"  
  
"Humph!" said the boy named Haji, "What do you know anyways, Shinsetsu? You're just a goody- two- shoes!"  
  
Shinsetsu didn't say anything, but he didn't look happy.  
  
"Hey! Don't shout at my friend!" shouted the first boy, who was still on the ground.  
  
"Oh, just shut up!" Haji yelled at the first boy.  
  
Kurama walked toward the three boys.  
  
"Excuse me, but is there a problem here?" Kurama asked, politely.  
  
"It's none of your business, woman!" Haji shouted at Kurama, "And what the hell is wrong with your voice? It's so low."  
  
"I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with my voice," Kurama calmly said, "Because I'm not a woman, I'm a male.  
  
The boy that was still on the ground burst out laughing at the look of Haji's face.  
  
"Hah... y-you thought... haha... he w-was a-a-a... hehe... a girl? Hahahahahaha!" the boy managed to say between his laughter.  
  
"Shut up!" Haji's face was red, from being embarrassed and angry.  
  
"Ah... I think we need to introduce ourselves to our fine friends over there," the boy on the ground said, after he had control of his laugher, "I'm Neko!"  
  
"Why should I tell them who I am?" Haji said.  
  
"He's Haji!" Neko said, cheerfully, as Haji angrily glared at him. But Neko paid no attention to it.  
  
"I'm Shinsetsu," the boy that was leaning on the tree said.  
  
"Here we go with the introductions again..." Lilica said.  
  
They all introduced themselves. ( Syo: I don't think you want to hear the intro again do you? I think it's a bit too long =P )  
  
"So why are you here? You don't look like you're from this part of Makai," Shinsetsu said.  
  
"Well we're not from this part of Makai. We're just here to defeat Naraku," Sango said.  
  
"Naraku, you say?" Neko asked, curiously.  
  
"Yeah," said Sango.  
  
"He's that bad dude, right?" Neko asked.  
  
"Yep! That'll be him, the evil dude," Eva said.  
  
"You're off to defeat him, you said?" Shinsetsu asked.  
  
"Yep! Yep!" Eva cheerfully said.  
  
"How the hell can you be so damn cheerful all the time?" Syo said in disgust, "It's quite annoying."  
  
"How can you ban so boring all the time?" Lilica said back.  
  
"Was I talking to you, bitch?" Syo said.  
  
"What did you just call be?" Lilica growled.  
  
"I called you a bitch. Do you have a problem with that?" Syo said.  
  
"In fact, I do!" Lilica shouted.  
  
"Oh well, you're problem," Syo said.  
  
"You're the one causing the problem!!!" Lilica yelled.  
  
"Deal with the problem I'm causing you then," Syo calmly said.  
  
Meanwhile with the others...  
  
"Are they always like that?" Neko asked.  
  
"Are you and Haji always arguing?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, kinda..." Neko sheepishly answered.  
  
The other, except Syo, Lilica, and Haji, sweat dropped.  
  
Back to Syo and Lilica...  
  
"Stupid!" Lilica insulted Syo.  
  
"Pathetic low life fool!" Syo countered.  
  
They continued to throw insults at each other.  
  
"Oi!" Neko said.  
  
Kurama sighed. Then walked up to the two arguing girls.  
  
"Please, stop arguing," Kurama said.  
  
"She started this argument between me and her!" Syo said.  
  
"No I didn't!" Lilica said.  
  
"Yes you did!" Syo said.  
  
Back to the others...  
  
"Now, why does that sound so familiar to me..." Neko thoughtfully said.  
  
Shinsetsu sweat dropped, the said, "Because that's what happened to you and Haji."  
  
"Oh, really?" Neko asked, "When?"  
  
Everyone, except Syo and Lilica, did an anime fall.  
  
"Syo. Lilica. Please stop arguing," Kurama tried to reason with them, "There are no reasons arguing about a pointless subject."  
  
"Don't bud in!" Lilica said, "It's none of your business!"  
  
"Yeah, like me saying Eva's way too cheerful and annoying isn't you damn business, you stupid woman!" Syo said.  
  
"Humph!" Lilica said. ( Syo: Does it even count as saying it? )  
  
Kurama sighed, "Please stop this pointless arguing."  
  
"Yeah!" Shippo said, "It's going to drive all crazy!"  
  
"Whatever..." Lilica muttered.  
  
Syo lifted an eye brow, then said, "I thought you people are already crazy by the looks of it... pathetic fools..."  
  
"Hey!" Shippo pouted, "That's not true!"  
  
"Syo, please be friendly for a change," Kurama said, "I know you've had a hard life, but-"he was cut off by Lilica.  
  
"Che! Right! Like that bitch had a hard life! She probably only cause hard times for other people!" Lilica said, then she turned to Syo, "Stop being such a bitch!"  
  
Syo was growling and glaring at her. Then said, "Stop talking to yourself, bitch. It's a sign of insanity."  
  
"What?" Lilica growled.  
  
Kurama sighed, then shook his head.  
  
Meanwhile, the others watched them while they ate popcorn, that's from hell knows where they got it from.  
  
"STOP ARGUING!!!" Haji shouted. He had had enough of all the arguing after the argument between he and Neko.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him because of his sudden out burst.  
  
Haji was glaring at everyone and everything around him.  
  
"DO YOU TWO KNOW HOW ANNOYING YOU ARE?!?!?!" Haji yelled at Syo and Lilica.  
  
"Hn..." Syo said.  
  
Lilica rolled her eyes, then said, "Whatever."  
  
"Well... I guess that's a way to stop them from arguing..." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah," Shippo agreed. And so did everyone else.  
  
The two girls stopped arguing, Haji was still angry, and everything was almost back to normal. But the keyword was almost.  
  
"Hey!" Neko said, "Do you think we could join you on your journey to Naraku's castle?"  
  
There was a bunch of "sure", "okay", "whatever," and two "hn" coming from the other people.  
  
"Great! Now we can help you defeat Naraku!" Neko cheerfully said.  
  
"Just great... another hyper active freak..." Syo muttered to herself.  
  
O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  
  
Syo: Yay! I'm pretty sure you people didn't like it, but I'm proud that I'm on chapter eleven!!!  
  
Eva: That story was almost as pointless as the argument... THERE IS NO PLOT IN THE STUPID STORY!!!  
  
Syo: sniffles Aww... don't be so mean...  
  
Hiei: Hn... she's not being mean. She's just stating the truth.  
  
Syo: eyes go watery Waaahh!!!! You people hate me!!! You all really, really hate me!!! Runs off   
  
Eva: Okay... who gave her sugar?  
  
Kurama: pops out of nowhere Err... sorry, you know I can't stand her puppy eyes... and the tears... So... well... I gave her err... sugar... ;;;  
  
Eva: AAHHH!!! WE'RE ALL DOOM!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn, Fox. Did you give her sugar, too?"  
  
Kurama: frowns I don't think so. But I think she's always hyper.  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
The vote is still here! You can vote as many characters as you like! You can also tell me who you want certain characters that are not already paired up be paired up with someone. The someone can be yourself, an anime character, or an OC.  
  
Options for another anime character(s) to appear in the story:  
  
Sesshoumaru   
  
Naraku  
  
Marik  
  
Bakura  
  
Kenshin   
  
Téa ( If she's there, there will be Téa bashing )  
  
Kaoru ( She's the same as Téa, if she's in the story, there will be Kaoru bashing )  
  
Yami  
  
Kouga   
  
Seto  
  
Other...  
  
People that are free for pairings are:  
  
Yusuke ( Sorry Yusuke/ Keiko fans! )  
  
Kuwabara ( Sorry Kuwabara/ Yukina fans! )  
  
Shippo  
  
Kuronue  
  
Koenma ( Doesn't appear that often )  
  
OC (Please tell me the info) 


	12. Why Did She Do That!

Konnichi wa minna-san!  
  
Syo: Yay! I finished this chapter. I thought I wouldn't finish it on time.  
  
Eva: Yeah! That's what you told me!  
  
Hiei: Hn, does it really matter if Syo finishes her chapters or not? It's not like anyone's going to read it.  
  
Syo: People read it!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn, only your friends and it's not because they like it, it's because they're trying to be nice.  
  
Syo: Y.Y That's not true...  
  
Hiei: Hn, ask the baka onna.  
  
Lilica/ Onna/ Meggan/ Wolfie: pops out of nowhere DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID STORY?! THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO PLOT IN IT!!! IT'S ALL SHIT, SHIT, AND SHIT!!!  
  
Syo: O.o Whoa! Spas...  
  
Eva: Err... I think I'll err... go get something to eat in the kitchen.  
  
Syo: Hey! Don't leave me alone with- with this bitch!!!  
  
Eva: already gone   
  
Hiei: Hn, am I not considered as someone?  
  
Syo: Err... heh... yes... but just not the person I want to get stuck with, especially with the bitch here.  
  
Lilica: I dare you to call me that again!!!  
  
Syo: Err... you bitch?  
  
Lilica: starts chasing Syo   
  
Hiei: Hn, I don't think Syo will be talking for a while after this chase.  
  
Syo: ON WITH THE FIC!!! is still being chased.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho's not mine. I don't own InuYasha. Everything's fine. I don't get sued by the lawya. (Lawyer, but I can't think of anything to rhyme InuYasha =P )  
  
Spoilers: This fic contains swearing. This fic contains spoilers. This fic may also contain out of character characters.  
  
O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  
  
**Chapter Twelve: Why Did She Do That?**  
  
The walked silently, with the exception of Neko humming happily, in the forest.  
  
"I'm tired!" Lilica complained.  
  
"Me, too!" Catherine said.  
  
"Me, three!" Eva agreed.  
  
"Stop complaining!" Inuyasha growled, "It's only been four hours!"  
  
"But we didn't get to rest for four hours!!! And we didn't get anything to eat since breakfast!" Lilica whined, "And we only had small snacks!"  
  
"Quit your whining!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Aww!" Lilica said, "But I'm really tired and hungry! Please, Inuyasha darling?"  
  
Kagome glared at her, but she wasn't the only one. Surprisingly, Eva didn't seem to care that much.  
  
Inuyasha growled, "Don't call me that!"  
  
Lilica pouted, "Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't like it," Inuyasha said  
  
"Why don't you like it?" Lilica asked.  
  
"Because it's annoying!" Inuyasha impatiently answered.  
  
"But why is it annoying?" Lilica asked.  
  
Inuyasha growled again, "Because the sound is coming from you, and I don't like you!"  
  
Lilica became silent.  
  
Kagome had a small smile on her face, but, once again, she wasn't the only one. But Eva wasn't one of them. She didn't seem to care.  
  
"Inuyasha, maybe we should take a little rest. It has been quite a while since we've rest and eaten anything," Miroku said.  
  
Lilica and Catherine nodded.  
  
"Not you too, you stupid monk!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha, please. We're all getting tired," Amy said, in her usual soft voice.  
  
"I'm not!" Neko chirped.  
  
A few people glared at him.  
  
Neko looked around, confused, so he said an intelligent word, "What?" ( Syo: That is an intelligent word. It helps you learn. nods head Mmhmm )  
  
Lilica answered, "You're not helping!"  
  
Neko blinked.  
  
Everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
"Help what?" Neko said, confused.  
  
Everyone did an anime fall, except for Neko, who was still very confused.  
  
"OK, let's vote!" Kagome said, "Who wants to rest, put your hand up!"  
  
Lilica and Catherine's hand shot up. Miroku, Shippo, Amy, and Eva's hand joined theirs. Kagome, herself, put her hand up.  
  
"OK, that's..." Kagome started to count the hands, "Seven people."  
  
"Now, who wants to continue walking?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha, Kurama, and Kuronue's hand went up. Sango joined them. Kirara gave a mewing sound, meaning that she agreed with Sango. Neko, Haji, and Shinsetsu's hand went up afterwards.  
  
Kagome started counting, "Hmm... Seven people."  
  
"But what about Kirara?" Sango asked.  
  
"Animals don't count," Kagome said.  
  
Sango didn't seem happy when she said that.  
  
"But Hiei and Syo didn't vote yet," Kurama said.  
  
"Fine, Hiei, Syo, what do you think?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hn, I think we should continue walking," Hiei answered.  
  
"How about you, Syo?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"We should keep walking if we want to reach Naraku's castle in two more days," Syo said.  
  
"Humph! You're talkative today. Is it because your brother and your **lover** are with you?" Lilica said. She was not happy that they had to continue.  
  
Syo's right eyebrow twitched, then said in a dangerously low voice, "If you know what's good for you, you should just shut your pathetic mouth."  
  
"Why should I?" Lilica said.  
  
"Because it's annoying the Hell out of everyone," Syo said.  
  
"You're the one that is annoying everyone with your low, man- like voice," Lilica said.  
  
Syo growled, "I beg your pardon..."  
  
"Well you do have one!" Lilica said.  
  
Syo couldn't take it anymore. A bright light engulfed her. When the light died away, there standing there was a fox demon. Her ears were silver and red mixed together and a same coloured soft, fluffy foxtail. Her hair was silver with red tips. She had crimson eyes and pale skin. The vixen was wearing a shirt top with fire designs on the edges. She had pants that were quite loose, but not too loose.  
  
'Whoa! She's still the same. She's as beautiful as ever,' Kurama thought.  
  
Lilica transformed as well. She was a wolf demon by the looks of it. She was wearing a loose grey tank top and pants. Her wolf ears and tail were grey. She had bluish grey eyes. Lilica still had the same coloured hair, black.  
  
'Wow! She's sure pretty,' Haji thought.  
  
Without warning, they both lunged at each other, claws ready to kill.  
  
Lilica took out one of her two daggers.  
  
Syo smirked, "So you want to fight with daggers? Fine with me!"  
  
Syo took out a dagger from her belt.  
  
Lilica had her dagger ready to stab the living shit out of someone, namely a fire silver fox named Syo.  
  
Syo stood there, in a fighting stance.  
  
"Hm! That won't work on me!" Lilica said.  
  
Syo smirked again.  
  
To their "audience" with the two girls are fighting each other...  
  
"Why are they fighting each other? They're wasting their time and outs!" Sango said.  
  
"And we're not suppose to fight each other, we're suppose to fight and defeat Naraku once and for all!" Shinsetsu said.  
  
Eva nodded. "We should not waste our energy for such things!"  
  
Kurama sighed, "I'll try to stop them."  
  
'Oh Syo. Why are you always the one getting into trouble?' Kurama thought, then sighed, 'You were always a trouble maker.' With that thought, he walked toward the two fighting girls.  
  
Lilica, now, had a small gash on her right arm and her right sleeve was cut near her wrist. Syo had a small cut on her left cheek and her stomach had a slight gash.  
  
They were both breathing heavily.  
  
"Girls, please stop fighting," Kurama said with concern.  
  
"Stay out of this, girly boy!" Lilica said.  
  
"Don't call Kurama a girly boy, you bitch!" Syo said back.  
  
"Because you two are together? Puleeze!" Lilica said.  
  
Meanwhile in Kurama's mind...  
  
'You're going to let her get away with calling you a girly boy?!' Youko said to Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi mentally sighed, 'I don't want to cause trouble.'  
  
'You're too soft!' Youko said.  
  
'Maybe so, but I don't want any of my friends to get hurt. Especially by me,' Shuichi said.  
  
'You're hopeless,' Youko said.  
  
Back to Syo and Lilica's fight...  
  
"You're going down!" Lilica said.  
  
"Hn, not likely." Syo said.  
  
A bright light surrounded Kurama, without anyone noticing.  
  
To their "audience"...  
  
Eva sighed, "Will they ever stop fighting?"  
  
"I hope they don't get hurt too badly," Amy said.  
  
"SHIT!!!" Lilica cursed as Syo made a deep gash on her left arm.  
  
"Too late," Catherine said, shaking her head.  
  
Back to Syo and Lilica...  
  
"Die, you bitch!!!" Lilica shouted.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no," Syo said with a smirk, "Sluts and whores go first."  
  
"Why you!!!" Lilica glared at Syo, then, "Bomb of Light!"  
  
In Lilica's hand was a dark blue energy ball. She threw it at Syo with out a second thought, and...  
  
O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  
  
Syo: is still being chased by onna   
  
Kurama: sigh They're always the ones fighting isn't it?  
  
Hiei: Hn, yes. And it's not entertaining anymore.  
  
Kurama: O.o You thought it as entertaining?  
  
Hiei: Hn, yes.  
  
Kurama: ... They could've died, though.  
  
Hiei: Hn, which would've just made me day.  
  
Kurama: shakes head Why me?  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
The vote is still here! ( I know it's been here for a long time, yeah... )You can vote as many characters as you like! You can also tell me who you want certain characters that are not already paired up be paired up with someone. That someone can be yourself, an anime character, or an OC.  
  
Options for another anime character(s) to appear in the story:  
  
Sesshoumaru   
  
Naraku  
  
Marik  
  
Bakura  
  
Kenshin   
  
Téa ( If she's there, there will be Téa bashing )  
  
Kaoru ( She's the same as Téa, if she's in the story, there will be Kaoru bashing )  
  
Yami  
  
Kouga   
  
Seto  
  
Other...

People that are free for pairings are:  
  
Yusuke ( Sorry Yusuke/ Keiko fans! )  
  
Kuwabara ( Sorry Kuwabara/ Yukina fans! )  
  
Shippo  
  
Kuronue  
  
Koenma ( Doesn't appear that often )  
  
OC? 


	13. Second Thoughts?

Konnichiwa minna-san!  
  
Syo: Oh my god!!! I'm soooooo sorry for the extremely short chapter, but I wanted this cliffie and I didn't have much time this week.  
  
Hiei: Hn, I'm pretty sure you were just lazy.  
  
Syo: Y.Y Nooooo... I do have a piano exam coming up...  
  
Hiei: Hn, but you hardly practice.  
  
Syo:   
  
Eva: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!! THAT WAS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER READ!!!  
  
Syo: sniffles Aww... come on... I did what you asked... kind of... I'm working on it...  
  
Eva: Arg!  
  
Syo: ... Well on with the disclaimer, warning, and the fic!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, or any anime character that pops up.  
  
Warnings: This fic contains violence, blood, swearing, OOC, and a lot of boring things.  
  
O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  
  
**Chapter Thirteen: Second Thought?**  
  
In Lilica's hand was a dark blue energy ball. She threw it at Syo and it exploded. (Syo: Wasn't that obvious? A bomb explodes! Do you think it gives out candy? gets hit by a random object X.x)  
  
Meanwhile the others stared, shocked that Lilica actually tried to kill Syo.  
  
"What?!" Eva shouted.  
  
"I don't believe her!" Amy said.  
  
'No... Syo, please be all right,' Kuronue thought.  
  
"How could she?" Sango asked.  
  
"If Syo is hurt in anyways by that explosion, I'll kill that bitch!!!" Kuronue furiously said.  
  
To Lilica...  
  
Lilica smirked, 'That'll teach her.'  
  
When the smoke from the explosion cleared up. They saw Youko standing in front of Syo with a murderous glint in his eyes.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!?!" Youko shouted in pure rage.  
  
"Hm! She was the one that started it!" Lilica pointed out.  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHO STARTING THE STUPID FIGHT!!!" Youko shouted.  
  
"But-"Lilica was cut off when everyone heard a loud explosion (Syo: Too many explosions in one chapter...) from the mountains ahead of them.  
  
"Let's see what that explosion was!" Sango suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed, but before they started going there...  
  
"Amy! Watch out!" Eva shouted as a bright purplish coloured energy ball shot toward Amy.  
  
Amy turned around to look at what Eva was talking about. When she did, her eyes widen and a gasp escaped her lips. She froze in fear, oblivious to the shouts for her to move out of the way.  
  
When the energy ball was about three meters from Amy, Inuyasha ran toward her as fast as he could. When he reached her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped out of the way with Amy in his arms.  
  
The energy ball hit a huge boulder, making the boulder shatter into many small, but sharp, rocks.  
  
Everyone took cover, not wanting to be hit but the rocks.  
  
When all of the rocks weren't flying everywhere, everyone came out of their "shield".  
  
Amy, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, he had let go of her a minute ago.  
  
"Y- yes," Amy was still a bit shaken up from the shock.  
  
"Good, I'm glad," Inuyasha said.  
  
Eva smiled, 'Phew! Good, now I just have to talk to him and have an understanding for the both of us.'  
  
Kagome glared at Amy, 'Not another one!'  
  
A high pitch laugh was heard by the group.  
  
"Who's there?!" Miroku asked.  
  
A woman with black hair and brownish skin came out. She wore glasses. The woman was wearing a pink tank top and low leather pants.  
  
"Not so loud, pretty boy," the woman said with a seductive grin.  
  
"But who are you?" Sango asked.  
  
The woman answered, "My name is..."  
  
O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  
  
Syo: is getting chased my readers Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn, you deserve it.  
  
Eva: Yeah! joins the group of readers and chases Syo   
  
Syo: Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heeeeeellllllllppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: sighs shakes head Well the vote is still here... I didn't know Syo would keep this vote for sooooooo long, I'm not even sure if she's going to put any of the characters in this story... sighs again Anyway, here are the choices...  
  
You can vote as many characters as you like! You can also tell me who you want certain characters that are not already paired up be paired up with someone. That someone can be yourself, an anime character, or an OC.  
  
Options for another anime character(s) to appear in the story:  
  
Sesshoumaru   
  
Naraku  
  
Marik  
  
Bakura  
  
Kenshin   
  
Téa ( If she's there, there will be Téa bashing )  
  
Kaoru ( She's the same as Téa, if she's in the story, there will be Kaoru bashing )  
  
Yami  
  
Kouga   
  
Seto  
  
Other...  
  
People that are free for pairings are:  
  
Yusuke ( Sorry Yusuke/ Keiko fans! )  
  
Kuwabara ( Sorry Kuwabara/ Yukina fans! )  
  
Shippo  
  
Kuronue  
  
Koenma ( Doesn't appear that often )  
  
OC?  
  
REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And please sign the peition to save the CYOA fics at:   
  
Fanfiction shall not take down the CYOA fics!!!!!!! It's unfair to all CYOA fic lovers!!! Please sign it either because you don't want them to be taken down, pity, sympathy, or you're just a nice person!!! Just please sign it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
